Funnels are commonly utilized to catch and direct the downward or gravitational flow of fluid from one container into another—such as in the instance of transferring motor oil from an oil container into the oil reservoir of a vehicle. Although in many circumstances the fluid receiving aperture of a selected reservoir or container is readily accessible, and therefore, enables the direct engagement of the funnel therewith, in various other applications, the fluid-receiving containers or reservoirs may be deeply recessed within and/or reside behind structural obstacles (i.e., such as within spatially-constrained engine compartments, large machinery, and the like) that prevent the direct engagement of a funnel to the fluid receiving apertures thereof.
Accordingly, conventional practice typically dictates the employ of an elongated flexible tube, wherein the proximal end of the tube is securely engaged to the spout of the funnel, and wherein the length of tubing is fed through or worked around the structural obstacles in an attempt to insert the distal end of the tube into the fluid receiving aperture of a deeply-recessed or obscured container; thus, permitting the conveyance or funneling of fluid therethrough. To facilitate such fluid transfer practices, many applicable flexible tubes are often manufactured from corrugated or pleated and expandable plastic tubing, simple rubber tubing, and/or flexible metal conduit. Unfortunately, however, each such type of tubing share inherent disadvantages that render application of same highly impractical, messy, and ineffective.
For instance, although corrugated and expandable plastic tubing possesses the requisite flexibility for facilitating the positionable manipulation of same, such tubing, and the thin plastic material from which such tubing is typically manufactured, characteristically comprises an inherently high degree of resiliency or memory. As a result, such resilient tubing will not hold or maintain a desired positionably manipulated configuration absent a continuous manual force applied or exerted thereover. That is, such tubing does not provide the user with precise positionable rigidity, but instead, attempts to resume a substantially, and naturally, colinear or columnar configuration. Accordingly, when such tubing is being utilized to gain access and funnel liquids into deeply recessed and/or obscured containers, attempting to successfully feed or work the positionably manipulated length of tubing through and/or around structural obstacles within a work space can be largely difficult, as the users hands and arms will likely not fit in or through an already spatially-constrained work space. As such, without a continuous manual force applied or exerted over the tube to maintain a desired positionably manipulated configuration of same, the tube will resiliently return to its original columnar configuration, thereby retarding, hindering or preventing access to the recessed/obscured container. Unfortunately, tubing manufactured from rubber and/or metal conduit share similar disadvantages.
Metal conduit is further notorious for long-term or latent disadvantages that surface through frequent use of same. Specifically, although metal conduit provides a certain degree of resiliency or memory, regular and repeated shaping, bending and overall positional manipulation of the conduit results in structural degradation about the stress points (i.e., areas repeatedly bent or shaped) of the tubing. Consequently, a plurality of fissures or cracks develop through the length of the metal conduit, thus subjecting the conduit to potential breakage, and further resulting in leakage of fluid through the fissures during use and application of the conduit.
Yet another disadvantage commonly associated with fluid transfer assemblies incorporating such flexible and resilient tubing is that during and/or upon resilient return of the tube into a naturally columnar configuration, or during sag of the tube, residual liquid within the tubing tends to drain or leak from the distal end thereof, thereby soiling surrounding surface areas. Additionally, following completion of the fluid transfer process, the funnel engaged to the proximal end of the tube is often laid down or rested on its side and, as such, residual liquid from within the funnel and/or tube tends to leak or spill therefrom; thus, similarly soiling surrounding surface areas. Unfortunately, available funnel-based fluid transferring assemblies do not provide a means for preventing such undesirable drainage or leakage of residual liquid therefrom.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a funnel having a hose with positionable rigidity, wherein the hose may be regularly and repeatedly shaped, bent, twisted, or otherwise structurally configured or arranged to maintain a hands-free positionably manipulated configuration for facilitating the introduction, guidance and maneuverability of same through, between and/or around the parameters, boundaries and/or obstacles presented within a spatially-constrained work space. There is a further need for such a fluid transfer assembly that provides a flexible hose that may be regularly and repeatedly configurationally manipulated without risk of structural degradation about the stress points thereof. There is still a further need for such a fluid transfer assembly that may be configurationally manipulated to prevent undesirable drainage or leakage of residual liquid from the funnel and/or communicating hose prior to and/or following completion of the fluid transfer process.